


never gonna love another like you

by agentbartowski



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 04, Rob Thomas Can Fight Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbartowski/pseuds/agentbartowski
Summary: “Come on, Veronica. You can’t just blow me up. I deserve at least like a cool ‘flying-a-plane-into-a-building-to-save-the-heroine-from-evil-Nazis’ kind of death.”“Evil Nazis? Logan this is set in current day, I can’t just-“She’s cut off again, as he throws up his hands in fake frustration, “Watch the news, Ronnie, Nazis are a thing again! And your book is what, 200 pages? I didn’t get to fight one angry white boy Nazi in all of those pages? A pizza guy blew me up. A pizza guy! Do I mean nothing to you?”---A Post-Season 4 fix it. Really just a dive into bad dialogue and even worse canon decisions.





	never gonna love another like you

_Boom._

And just like that, her life would never be the same.

She uncoiled slowly, her mind racing yet her body frozen completely still. If this wasn’t definitive proof that she, as a human being, was just too damaged to have nice things- then she wasn’t sure what could be. The universe, in all of its cruel ways, had decided to sit back and poke another hole into her already burnt, broken and mangled voodoo doll.

A sob escaped from her lips and suddenly the sound of car alarms and crackling flames became all too real. He was gone. The boy she’d watched grow into a man and even in the quake of devastation and brunt of brutality- live a life so beautiful and so…

“_Wait_, so he’s really dead?”

Veronica is pulled away from her thoughts only to turn her head away from the half written manuscript and find Logan leaning on a propped elbow and looking over her shoulder. “You seriously just killed me off, huh?”

“Logan-“

“And not even in a cool way!” He sounds exasperated as he pushes himself up from where he’d been reading- no, spying- on the book she’d spent the last two months working so dutifully on. “Come on, Veronica. You can’t just blow me up. I deserve at least like a cool ‘flying-a-plane-into-a-building-to-save-the-heroine-from-evil-Nazis’ kind of death.”

“Evil Nazis? Logan this is set in current day, I can’t just-“

She’s cut off again, as he throws up his hands in fake frustration, “Watch the news, Ronnie, Nazis are a thing again! And your book is what, 200 pages? I didn’t get to fight one angry white boy Nazi in all of those pages? A pizza guy blew me up. _A pizza guy!_ Do I mean nothing to you?”

A lazy smile forms across Veronica’s lips as she leans her body forward off the couch and places the computer gingerly on their coffee table. “It’s a noir, Logan. Tragedy breeds new material,” she explains as she twists her entire body to face him. “Besides, you’re a fan favorite, the readers will never see it coming.”

“They’ll riot,” he tells her matter-of-factly. “Couldn’t you have at least let him, _I dunno_, die off at war? It seems lame to have him literally go out with a bang.”

“Start an imaginary World War 3 and take him away?” She asks, standing from where she’d been seated for the past few hours.

“Yeah, political tensions and all,” he motions a hand in the air, “He dies a valiant death. She gets a folded American flag, a commemorative medal, and a sense of loss that she will never get over and in an act of epic love stands over his fresh grave and promises to never sleep with another man for as long as she lives?”

She’s moved to beside him, leaning with her back against the center island of the kitchen and crossing her arms, “Never? That seems a little unrealistic, Logan. The fans need the raunchy sex scenes. Did you see how many copies _50 Shades_ sold?”

Logan’s act is starting to wear thin as a playful smile pulls at his lips, “She could still have raunchy sexcapades with his ghost.”

“I can’t just flip genres!”

“Noir isn’t all that great, Ronnie.”

“Yeah, but I think my publisher will get confused when the local Nancy Drew becomes a ghostbuster!”

A pause, “But bustin’ makes her feel good,” Logan adds in a voice just notches above a whisper before leaning forward and pressing his hips against the island.

Veronica laughs, really laughs. After having had her mind tied up in killing the character she’d so closely molded after her husband all afternoon, she’s feels a release of tension to be able to return to the real world. Her world. Him.

“I didn’t want to kill him,” she offers. “But the last 3 books have all taken place in the same city, and I was advised to send our girl on a roadtrip across the country.”

“So logically you had to kill her new husband?”

“She never would have left if he was still alive.” She informs him, leaning over to press her forehead against his shoulder. “She would have no inner pull, no real reason to go anywhere without him.”

Logan sighs, “But I was really hopin’ the two would finally settle down. Y’know? White picket fence, kids, holidays involving in-laws.”

“Mm. Maybe you should try fanfiction,” she says into the shirt that covers his shoulders.

She feels a slight sense of electricity in the air, and suddenly he’s shifting to let her lean into his whole body. “The fans would never disappoint me like this.” He tells her, watching as she drops her crossed arms in defeat. “There’s gonna be petitions, Veronica.”

“Petitions?”

“Yeah, petitions. So many petitions. All of them demanding you bring me back to life.”

“Well, the reader didn’t get a funeral so there’s-“

Logan freezes, “You didn’t even give me a funeral?!”

“I wanted to leave it open for-“

“I deserve a funeral! Two funerals. And at least one scene where she recalls how beautiful I am in great detail. It should span three chapters.” A pause. “No, four.”

“Logan.”

“You’ll never get picked up for a TV show if you don’t at least cash in a little on my good looks.”

Veronica snorts, “Oh yeah, cause I’m sure Hulu and Netflix only read manuscripts based on how hot the main character’s love interest is described as.”

“That’s showbiz, baby.” He says in his best impression of a 50’s stage actor voice, and wrapping his arms around the tiny blonde’s waist, his gravitational pull giving her no chance of escape.

“You know, he could always come back as a spirit guide.”

“I’m listening.”

“Maybe it’ll be kind of like a Casper meets Pushing Daisies kind of thing,” she muses pressing her head against his chest. “He helps her solve murders by talking to the dead.”

“Sounds super noir to me,” he says placing his chin on top her head.

“People would think she was crazy- talking to a ghost and all. And he’d probably annoy the ever-loving shit out of her eventually.”

“Ah yes, true love.”

She presses into him, wrapping her arms around his back, enjoying the moment.

A few beats pass, “But really- the pizza guy?”

She huffs a laugh, “You always skimmed out on tipping. It was bound to happen eventually.”

“You know, if I ever did die-“

No. _No_. Nope. She does not want to hear this. She pulls away, a hand pressing against his mouth before he can say anything else. “Nuh uh. You’re not going anywhere.”

He mutters something sarcastic against her hand.

“You can’t go where I can’t follow, Echolls.”

She pulls her hand away, only to be met with the press of his lips against hers.

He presses his forehead down against hers, “That was so lame. But sweet. So I’ll take it.”

She smiles. “It’s an unrealistic death, anyway.” He says after a short moment. “I’d happily let your garbage car get towed.”

“Hey!” She says playfully. “I thought you were a gentleman.”

“A gentleman who has seen the rust bucket you drive, and has silently prayed for years that it would get stolen.”

She pushes away from his chest at that, a challenging smile on her lips. “Sorry not all of us parade around in our Audis and enjoy slamming back white claws with the boys.”

“White claws with the- What am I, sixteen now?”

“Sixteen was your prime. It was all downhill from there,” She tells him playfully stepping away.

“Why Veronica Mars, how dare you?”

Her retreating form stops before reaching the hallway to their bedroom, “Y’know, if I’m expected to write really hot ghost sex, I think you should come give me some examples of what you’re looking for.”

Logan grins from where he’s standing, “I truly believe he went out with the wrong kinda bang.”

Her laugh bellows through the small beachside apartment, and Logan quickly skates around the counter to chase her into their bedroom.

The computer screen sits forgotten on the coffee table. The blinking line on an open document waiting for the last few words to complete the sentence. To complete the story. To end a love story that had spanned on for four books. To completely obliterate fans worldwide. To hopefully be undone with books to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Half Love" by Red Hearse. A song that definitely tops my Logan/Veronica playlist.


End file.
